Our Forever
by Lillyana
Summary: Sequel to Cruisin'. Did Emmett and Bella live happily ever after? Here's some fluff and happiness for my readers. Sometimes all you need is love.


**A/N:** If you haven't read Cruisin' read that first!

.net/s/5969799/1/Cruisin

So it turns out you liked Cruisin'. There was even a request for a sequel. And I thought, why not! Did Emmett and Bella live happily ever after? Here's some fluff and happiness for my readers. Sometimes all you need is love.

I surveyed the room. It was dimly lit, candles providing the only illumination. Rose petals scattered about the room gave it a beautiful fragrance. I set my bag down on the table and quietly shut the door behind me.

I wondered what was going on. I was under the impression that Emmett was working late, despite our 4 year anniversary falling on this very date. I wondered if I was hallucinating him standing there before me, a single flower in his hand and a small box in the other.

_Definitely, definitely a hallucination. This isn't happening._

Emmett walked over to me slowly and placed the daisy behind my ear. He kissed my temple gently and tenderly ran his fingers along my cheek. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement as he slowly kneeled before me. I could feel my eyes well up with tears.

"I hope those are tears of joy, beautiful," he said softly.

"Oh…Emm…" Was all I could get out.

"Bella, four and a half years ago we met on a ship. The night of your parents' party we made the most important connection I've felt in my whole life. Then you did something even more amazing. You waited for me. You waited those months while I worked on the ship and got settled back in Seattle. And that wasn't even the most amazing part.

"The amazing part has been every day since then. You constantly amaze me. You are beautiful and kind. You are sexy and smart. You are everything I want in a partner for life. I hope; I want you for the rest of our lives. Please say you'll marry me?" His eyes evoked deep emotion that sent the tears rolling down my cheeks.

I stood in shock for a moment. Emmett's eyes began darting around the room nervously. He popped the box open and pulled the ring from the box.

It was a platinum band with an emerald cut diamond set in the middle. It was simple and elegant. The diamond wasn't a rock, but it wasn't a chip either. It sparkled in the candlelight that surrounded us.

"Bells?" He said anxiously.

"Yes, as if there could be any other answer," I breathed.

He rose quickly and slid the ring on my finger. He lifted me effortlessly and swung me around in circles. He dotted me with kisses repeatedly, telling me how I'd made him the happiest man alive. I kept telling him I was the lucky one. I'd taken a chance on a cruise ship four and a half years ago and it was the best choice I'd ever made.

xVx

From there it was like time flew by. We knew that we wanted to get married somewhere neither of us had ever been. We only wanted our family and closest friends to be there. We weren't the big wedding, and huge reception kind of people. We planned a picnic to celebrate with everyone else after the honeymoon.

We were sitting on the couch, feet entwined, faces buried in brochures. Picking the perfect spot for our small ceremony was turning out to be more difficult than we had anticipated. I flipped through beachy brochures with blazing sunsets, tropical ones with waterfalls and exotic birds. I even found a site that offered a one-of-a-kind wedding on a farm followed by a barn dance.

Renee in a barn…I giggled at the thought.

"I've got it! This is so it Bells." Emmett grinned excitedly and dashed into the bedroom.

I rose to follow him, but he stuck his head out and told me to sit still. He closed the door and I heard him murmuring vaguely behind the door. He walked out a while later thanking my mother profusely. He hung up and strode casually back over to the couch.

He flopped over and put his curly head in my lap. I stared at him, jaw wide open, waiting for an explanation.

"You know where we should have it?" I asked and he nodded.

"And you've discussed this with Renee? And she loves it?" I asked and he nodded again.

"And now you are going to tell me, right?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, did you just say no?" I scooted over letting his head fall to the couch.

"Bells, trust me. I so badly want this to be an amazing surprise for you. I think that you will truly, truly love it." His eyes pleaded with me, shining with pure excitement.

The truth was we could be married here in our home and I'd be just as happy.

I leaned over and kissed his nose. "Of course I do. I'm not totally happy about this, but I suppose I'll deal with it. I hate surprises, which you know, so this must be incredible. I trust you."

He leapt up and picked me up in one quick motion. I laughed as he carried me to the bedroom.

"I know you hate surprises babe, but I'll make it up to you…starting now. Even though when you get there you'll love it." He winked and set me on the bed.

I think I like surprises after all.

xVx

The planning stage for our epic wedding, as Emm affectionately called it, ending up taking a couple months. It was small as planned. My family which included, Renee, Phil, Micks and Charlie and his new lady love Sue. Emmett's parents were coming. And our closest friends, my best friend Alice and her husband Jasper and Emm's best friend Edward and his girlfriend Kate.

It was going to be perfect…at least that's what I was being told.

It was two days before our departure; we were having dinner with our friends discussing the trip, in vague detail. I gathered our friends were thrilled to go despite the expense. And it was very expensive, but Emmett said it was all worth it.

_I trust him…I trust him…I trust him. _

This was my mantra as I gave up a portion of my savings for a wedding dress I hadn't seen or even tried on. Alice promised it was going to be perfect.

_Perfect…perfect…perfect. _

If anyone else tells me how perfect, or magical this will be, I will tear them up.

xVx

Emmett realizes he can no longer keep a major part of the destination a secret when we get to the airport. It's not as if he can stop me from seeing it on departure info, or stop the pilot from saying something on the plane.

I point this out and he scowls at me. I lovingly kiss him, reminding him that the country doesn't exactly give me all the info I need.

We check our bags at the counter and proceed to security. Emmett still manages to keep me from seeing the destination.

"Just tell me, come on. I'm going to find out soon." I poke him relentlessly until he caves.

"Fine…we're going to…oooh look Bells cookies." He sprints for a bakery, leaving me standing with one shoe on and one off.

I grumble as I slide my shoe on and lace it quickly. _Why won't he just TELL me?_

I catch up to find him holding a snickerdoodle for me and stuffing his mouth with double chocolate chip. I take the cookie and follow him to the gates. We arrive to find the whole group is there already, grinning ear to ear.

I break away from Emmett, desperate to see where we're going. I run up to the desk breathlessly and peer around the attendant. My mouth drops and I spin around to see Emmett smiling broadly behind me.

"Seriously? For real?" I ask incredulously.

He nods and wraps an arm around me. "Well…you like?"

"Emmett…it's perfect." I smile into his chest and he hugs me tighter.

It truly was perfect.

xVx

After we land I'm shuffled from taxi to train, all while blindfolded and forced to wear headphones. Emmett is determined to make the final destination a surprise. He's even bribed all the attendants on our final train so they tell me nothing. I asked what he gave them, he said that he told them he'd planned the perfect wedding for the most beautiful woman in the world and he didn't want the surprise ruined. Apparently he didn't need to give them anything that was enough incentive.

Stupid romantics.

Part way through the train ride I'm allowed to have my senses back. I watch the English countryside roll by and sigh. It's so beautiful here. Emmett cuddles up next to me and watches it with me.

I turn to face him and kiss him lightly. We sit like this for an hour or so, kissing, whispering and watching the scenery. Even the train ride was perfect, I'll be damned if my friends and family weren't right.

An attendant knocks on the door informing Emmett we're nearing our destination. He reluctantly pulls himself from my lips and puts the blindfold and headphones back on. I cross my arms and huff at him in annoyance. I feel him kiss my head one more time apologetically. I attempt to whack him good with my hand but manage to slap the window instead.

I feel Emmett's hand slide around my waist as he guides me off the train carefully and into another waiting taxi. Our friends and family pile into cars around us and we head to the hotel. Our parents have planned a dinner where the wedding destination will be revealed, then the boys head out for a stag night, while we ladies have a hen night.

I plan to steal a look at my dress then, but Alice informs me it's already at the wedding spot.

xVx

We arrive at a small inn and square our bags away. I look for signs identifying where we are, but only see signs saying Peak District.

Why is that familiar?

We head to the dining room and feast on our meal. We're all starved from the lengthy journey. Towards the end of the dinner Emmett stands and clears his throat.

"I want to thank all of you for making this long journey for Bella and me. It means so much to us both." He raises his glass and we all cheers.

"Yes, thank you all. But Emmett, please tell me now." I plead with him.

His eyes sparkle and he pulls out a book. It's my copy of Pride and Prejudice.

"I did some research and found we could get married at…what's it called…" I shake as he pulls a piece of paper out of the book. "Well it's called the Chatsworth House, but in the Keira Knightley version of the movie it's where the shot the scenes at Pemberley."

"I'm…getting…married…in Mr. Darcy's house," I shriek.

"Yes, beautiful, you are." He smiles at me.

"Oh my gosh! Emmett!" I run to him and assault him with kisses.

"Save some of that for honeymoon Bella," Phil chuckles.

I blush fiercely and disentangle myself from Emmett. I couldn't believe what he hand planned for me. We were to get married on the ground of the Chatsworth House. He'd also rented a beautiful cottage for use to stay in for honeymoon.

As for the honeymoon, I found we were staying here and taking literary tours of the area. Followed by a week in London where we would do some more sightseeing. His eyes gleamed with pride as he told this to me. Our friends and family beamed at us with excitement.

"Emmett, I believe you may have pulled off perfection," I whispered.

He smiled into my lips and kissed me until we were pulled apart by our guests.

Now that I knew what he had planned I wanted to spend the whole night thanking him, not drinking with the ladies.

xVx

Late in the afternoon the next day Alice and I stand in a small drawing room in the Chatsworth House. She finishes curling my hair and piling it haphazardly on my head. She tames it with pins and places a flower over my ear. The dress is perfect…of course. An exact replica of the dress Keira Knightley wore to the ball at Netherfield.

Truthfully, I've never felt more beautiful…ever.

Charlie comes in and approves of Alice's work and takes my arm gently. He guides me to the large, open room where apparently the dance scene that took place at Netherfield was filmed. I see Emmett, dressed as my own personal Darcy waiting.

Charlie shakes Emmett's hand and passes me to him. After that it goes quickly, I'm still stunned by the beauty of where we are and the fact I'm marrying a man who planned this all for me. Suddenly we are man and wife and being hustled into a carriage that will carry us around the grounds for pictures and then back for dinner.

The grounds are truly magnificent and I've decided I want live here forever. Emmett smiles and pulls me in close.

"I don't think we can afford the rent." He grins.

After an intimate dinner and dance we are put back in the carriage and back to the Swiss House, a cottage across the lake from the Chatsworth House. It's truly beautiful and I express my desire to stay forever.

Emmett promises we will retire in England. I sigh contentedly, realizing that he means it. This is our forever.

**End Note: **A short, sweet story…I hope. To me, that would be the most amazing wedding ever and very expensive. I've included links below to the Chatsworth House and Swiss Cottage. As well as how our bride and groom dressed for the occasion. I said in the beginning this is just a piece of happiness and fluff. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Bella's Dress and Emmett's Suit:**

./ffximage/2007/07/24/keiraknightly_wideweb_470x436,

**The Honeymoon Cottage:**

.org/stay-with-us/chatsworth-holiday-cottages/swiss-cottage

**Chatsworth House:**

.org/


End file.
